7/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّنِ افْتَرَى عَلَى اللّهِ كَذِبًا أَوْ كَذَّبَ بِآيَاتِهِ أُوْلَئِكَ يَنَالُهُمْ نَصِيبُهُم مِّنَ الْكِتَابِ حَتَّى إِذَا جَاءتْهُمْ رُسُلُنَا يَتَوَفَّوْنَهُمْ قَالُواْ أَيْنَ مَا كُنتُمْ تَدْعُونَ مِن دُونِ اللّهِ قَالُواْ ضَلُّواْ عَنَّا وَشَهِدُواْ عَلَى أَنفُسِهِمْ أَنَّهُمْ كَانُواْ كَافِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe men azlemu mimmenifterâ alallâhi keziben ev kezzebe bi âyâtih(âyâtihi) ulâike yenâluhum nasîbuhum minel kitâb(kitâbi), hattâ izâ câethum rusulunâ yeteveffevnehum kâlû eyne mâ kuntum ted'ûne min dûnillâh(dûnillâhi) kâlû dallû annâ ve şehidû alâ enfusihim ennehum kânû kâfirîn(kâfirîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe : o zaman, böylece 2. men azlemu : kim daha zalim 3. mimmen ifterâ : iftira eden kimseden 4. alâ allâhi : Allah'a 5. keziben : bir yalan, yalanla 6. ev : veya 7. kezzebe : yalanladı 8. bi âyâtihi : onun âyetlerini 9. ulâike : işte onlar 10. yenâlu-hum : onlara erişir, (ulaşır, nail olur) 11. nasîbu-hum : nasipleri, payları 12. min el kitâbi : kitaptan 13. hattâ : sonunda, olunca 14. izâ câet-hum : onlara geldiği zaman 15. rusulu-nâ : resûllerimiz, elçilerimiz 16. yeteveffevne-hum : onların vefat ettirir 17. kâlû : dediler 18. eyne : nerede 19. mâ kuntum ted'ûne : ibadet ettiğiniz şey(ler), dua ettiğiniz şeyler 20. min dûnillâhi : Allah'tan başka 21. kâlû : dediler 22. dallû : saptılar (gittiler) 23. an-nâ : bizden 24. ve şehidû : ve şahit oldular 25. alâ enfusi-him : kendi nefslerine, kendilerine 26. enne-hum : kendilerinin olduğuna 27. kânû kâfirîne : kâfirler oldular Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Yalan yere Allah'a iftirâ edenden, yahut onun âyetlerini inkâr eyleyenden daha zâlim kimdir ki? Kitaptan nasipleri neyse erişecek onlara; sonunda canlarını almak için elçilerimiz, onlara gelip çatınca Allah'ı bırakıp da kulluk ettiğiniz, kendilerini çağırıp durduğunuz putlar Nerede diyecekler. Onlar da kaybolup gittiler diyecekler ve kâfir olduklarına dâir kendileri, kendilerinin aleyhinde tanıklık edecekler. Ali Bulaç Meali Öyleyse, Allah'a karşı yalan uydurup iftira düzenden veya ayetlerini yalanlayanlardan daha zalim kimdir? Kitap'tan kendilerine bir pay erişecek olanlar bunlardır. Nihayet elçilerimiz, hayatlarına son vermek üzere kendilerine gittiklerinde onlara diyecekler ki: "Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız nerede?" "Onlar bizi (yüzüstü) bırakıp kayboldular" diyecekler. (Böylelikle) Bunlar, gerçekten kâfirler olduklarına kendi aleyhlerinde şehadet ettiler. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan yahut O'nun ayetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Onlara Kitap'tan nasipleri ulaşır. Elçilerimiz canlarını almak üzere geldiklerinde onlara: "Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız nerede?" derler. Onlar da: "Bizim yanımızdan kayboldular" derler ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ederler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'a karşı yalan uyduran veya ayetlerini yalan sayandan daha zalim kimdir? Kitap'daki payları kendilerine erişecek olanlar onlardır. Elçilerimiz canlarını almak üzere geldiklerinde onlara, 'Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız nerede?' deyince, 'Bizi koyup kaçtılar' derler, böylece inkarcı olduklarına kendi aleyhlerine şahidlik ederler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kim, Allah’a karşı yalan uyduran veya O’nun âyetlerini yalanlayanlardan daha zalimdir? İşte onlara kitaptan (kendileri için yazılmış ömür ve rızıklardan) payları erişir. Sonunda kendilerine melek elçilerimiz, canlarını almak için geldiğinde, “Hani Allah’ı bırakıp tapınmakta olduğunuz şeyler nerede?” derler. Onlar da, “Bizi yüzüstü bırakıp kayboldular” derler ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ederler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'a iftira eden ya da O'nun âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kimdir! Onların kitaptaki nasipleri kendilerine erişecektir. Sonunda elçilerimiz (melekler) gelip canlarını alırken «Allah'ı bırakıp da tapmakta olduğunuz tanrılar nerede?» derler. (Onlar da) «Bizden sıvışıp gittiler» derler. Ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ederler. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'a yalan iftira edenden veya ayetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Onların kitapta anlatılan payları kendilerine erişecektir. Elçilerimiz kendilerine gelip canlarını alırken: 'ALLAH'ın dışında taptıklarınız nerede,' dediklerinde, 'Bizi terkettiler,' derler. İnkarcı olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerinde tanıklık ederler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Çünkü bir yalanı Allah'a iftira eden veya onun ayetlerine yalan diyen kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir? Bunlara kitaptan nasipleri erişir ve sonunda kendilerine göndereceğimiz melekler gelip canlarını alırken: «Hani o, Allah'ı bırakıp da taptıklarınız nerede?» dediklerinde: «Onlar bizi bırakıp kayboldular!» derler ve kafir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerinde şahitlik ederler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Zira bir yalanı Allaha iftirâ eden veya onun âyetlerine yalan diyen kimseden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Bunlara kitâbdan nasîbları irişir, nihayet kendilerine göndereceğimiz Melekler gelib canlarını alırlarken, hani o, Allahı bırakıb da taptıklarınız nerede? Dediklerinde «onlar bizi bıraktılar da gaib oldular» derler ve kâfir idiklerine kendi aleylerinde şâhidlik ederler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Artık daha zalim kimdir o kimseden ki, yalan yere Allah Teâlâ'ya iftirada bulunmuş veya O'nun âyetlerini tekzîp etmiş olur. Onlar yok mu, onlara kitaptan nâsipler erişecektir. Nihâyet onlara elçi meleklerimiz gelip onların canlarını alırlarken derler ki: «Allah'tan başka kendilerine tapındıklarınız nerede?» Onlar da diyeceklerdir ki: «Taptıklarımız bizi bırakıp kayboldular». Ve onlar kendi nefisleri aleyhine kendilerinin şüphesiz kâfirler bulunmuş olduklarını itiraf ve şehâdette bulunacaklardır. Muhammed Esed Kendi asılsız uydurmalarını Allaha yakıştıran ya da Allahın ayetlerini yalanlamaya kalkışan kimselerden daha zalim kim olabilir? Onlara (hayatta) nasip olarak her ne ki yazılmışsa kendilerini bulacaktır; ta ki, canlarını almak için elçilerimiz gelip (de) onlara: "Hani, nerde Allahtan başka çağırıp durduğunuz varlıklar?" deyinceye kadar. Ve (günahkarlar): "Bizi yüzüstü bıraktılar!" diye karşılık verecekler; ve (böylece), hakkı inkar eden kimseler oldukları konusunda kendi aleyhlerine tanıklık etmiş olacaklar. Suat Yıldırım İftira ederek, Allah’ın söylemediği bir sözü O’na mal eden, yahut Allah’ın âyetlerini yalan sayan kimseden daha zalim biri olabilir mi?Kaderden nasipleri ne ise, onlara erişecektir. Nihayet elçilerimiz (ölüm melekleri) gelip canlarını alırken: "Hani nerede o Allah’tan başka taptıklarınız?" dediklerinde "Onlar bizden uzaklaşıp ortadan kayboldular." derler. Böylece kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerinde şahitlik ederler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah'a yalan uyduran, ya da O'nun âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zâlim kim olabilir? Onlara Kitaptan nasipleri erişir (ezelde kendileri için ne rızık takdir edilmişse onu alır ve kendilerine yazılmış süre kadar yaşarlar); nihâyet (ömürleri tükendiği zaman) melek elçilerimiz gelip canlarını alırken: "Hani Alah'tan başka yalvardıklarınız nerede?" dediklerinde: "Bizden sapıp, kayboldular" dediler ve kendi aleyhlerine, kendilerinin kâfir olduklarına şâhidlik ettiler. Şaban Piriş Meali Öyleyse Allah hakkında yalan uydurandan veya O’nun ayetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Bunlara kitaptan nasipleri ne ise ulaşacaktır. Nihayet; elçilerimiz canlarını almaya gelince: -Nerede, Allah’ın dışında yalvardıklarınız? diye soracaklardır. Onlar da: -Bizden uzaklaşıp gittiler, diyerek kafir oldukları hakkında kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik edeceklerdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah adına yalan uyduran yahut Onun âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kim var? Bu dünyada onlar için yazılmış olan nasipleri kendilerine ulaşır. Nihayet elçilerimiz onların canlarını almak üzere geldiklerinde, 'Hani,' derler, 'Allah'tan başka yalvardıklarınız nerede?' Onlar da 'Bizi bırakıp gittiler' derler ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerinde kendileri şahitlik ederler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yalan düzerek Allah'a iftira eden yahut O'nun ayetlerini yalanlayanlardan daha zalim kim vardır? İşte bunların Kitap'tan nasipleri kendilerine ulaşır, nihayet elçilerimiz onlara gelip canlarını alırken şöyle derler: "Allah dışındaki yakardıklarınız nerede?" Şu cevabı verirler: "Bizden uzaklaşıp kayboldular." Böylece, öz benlikleri aleyhine kendilerinin kafir olduğuna tanıklık ettiler. Yusuf Ali (English) Who is more unjust than one who invents a lie against Allah or rejects His Signs? For such, their portion(1018) appointed must reach them from the Book (of decrees): until, when our messengers (of death) arrive and take their souls, they say: "Where are the things that ye used to invoke besides Allah." They will reply, "They have left us in the lurch," And they will bear witness against themselves, that they had rejected Allah. * M. Pickthall (English) Who doeth greater wrong than he who inventeth a lie concerning Allah or denieth Our tokens. (For such) their appointed portion of the Book (of destiny) reacheth them till, when Our messengers come to gather them, they say: Where (now) is that to which ye cried beside Allah? They say: They have departed from us. And they testify against themselves that they were disbelievers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kendi asılsız uydurmalarını Allah'a yakıştıran ya da Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlamaya kalkışan kimselerden daha zalim kim olabilir? Onlara hayatta nasip olarak her ne ki yazılmışsa kendilerini bulacaktır; (27) tâ ki, canlarını almak için elçilerimiz gelip de onlara: "Hani, nerde Allah'tan başka çağırıp durduğunuz varlıklar?" deyinceye kadar.Ve günahkarlar: "Bizi yüzüstü bıraktılar!" diye karşılık verecekler; ve böylece, hakkı inkar eden kimseler oldukları konusunda kendi aleyhlerine tanıklık etmiş olacaklar. 27 - Lafzen, "İlahî kitaptaki (el-kitâb) payları onlara ulaşacaktır.": Yani, diğer bütün insanlar gibi onlar da ömürleri içinde, Allah'ın ezelî takdirinde kendileri için tayin edilmiş olan iyi ya da kötü, nasipleri neyse, onunla karşılaşacaklar. Sonraki cümlede geçen "elçiler" (rusul) tabiriyle ölüm meleklerinin kasdedildiği aşikardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri